A light-emitting module is, for example, known from German Patent Application DE 10 2005 019 375 A1, U.S. equivalent publication 2009/0103297. Such modules, having optoelectronic semiconductor components, are used in a large number of applications. In comparison with conventional means of lighting such as incandescent bulbs they feature a longer service life and a higher efficiency. It is, for instance, known that modules with particularly powerful LED components can be used as the front headlamps of a motor vehicle. Light-emitting modules are, however, also used as bright display elements.